


La pelle di Kunimi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	La pelle di Kunimi

Tocchi la sua pelle accarezzandone ogni lembo perché tu desideri sentirla con ogni tuo poro.  
A volte hai la sensazione che il tuo palmo quasi non possa resistere senza poterla sfiorare.  
Pretende quel contatto.  
Lo brama.  
A volte ti sembrava proprio come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita.  
La tua mano sembra essere nata con l’unico scopo di accarezzare la sua cute perché, quel contatto, ti regalava sensazioni incredibili.  
Secondo la tua opinione, non esisteva nulla di più soffice e delicato della pelle di Kunimi e tu, Atobe, ne eri così dipendente che ormai non avresti più potuto farne a meno.


End file.
